International Sesame Street crossovers
A list of appearances by characters from international co-productions of Sesame Street alongside the American cast. ''5, Rue Sésame'' (France) * Elmo is one of the local main characters. * Nac, Griotte, Yoyo and Olive make a cameo in the French scene in the book, Hide & Seek, Near & Far. ''Alam Simsim'' (Egypt) * Nimnim, Filfil and Khokha appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Grover and Khokha appear together in The Adventures of Grover and Khokha. ''Galli Galli Sim Sim'' (India) * Elmo and Grover are one of the local main characters. * Chamki made an appearance at the sixth Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2008. ''Hikayat Simsim (Jordan)'' (Jordan) * Tonton made an appearance at the third Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2005. ''Plaza Sesamo'' (Mexico) * Abelardo paid his cousin Big Bird a visit in an episode of Sesame Street. * Abelardo, Pancho and Lola appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Abelardo made an appearance at the first Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. * Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Grover appear alongside Abelardo, Pancho and Lola in the opening theme. ''Rechov Sumsum'' (Israel) * Kippi Ben Kippod and Moishe Oofnik appeared on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. * Oscar the Grouch makes a guest appearance on three of the Shalom Sesame co-productions. * Grover, as of 2009, is one of the newest cast-members. ''Rua Sésamo'' (Portugal) * Tita appeared on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. ''Sesam Stasjon'' (Norway) * Max Mekker, Alfa and Bjarne Betjent appeared on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. ''Sesame Park'' (Canada) * Elmo makes a prominent guest appearance on Basil Hears a Noise. ''Sesame Street'' (Japan) * Elmo, Big Bird and Cookie Monster are the main characters ''Sesamstraat'' (The Netherlands) * In the pilot episode Sesamplein, toy handpuppets of Ernie and Cookie Monster appear (as characters) in the final street scene and the end credits. * The [[Sesamstraat (album)|first Sesamstraat soundtrack]] featured appearances by Pino and Tommie interacting with Bert, Ernie and Grover in sketches and songs (such as "Up and Down" by Grover and Tommie, and "Goin' For a Ride" with Bert, Ernie and Tommie). * Sketches with Tommie and Kermit the Frog (as a voiceover) were featured on the show during the 1990s. * Elmo (as performed by Kevin Clash), Bert, Ernie and Cookie Monster appeared on the 30th Anniversary special Open Huis in Sesamstraat. * Pino made an appearance at the first Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. * Pino also makes introductions during the Sesamstraat Live shows. ''Sesamstrasse'' (Germany) * Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch (as performed by Caroll Spinney) appeared on the 10th Anniversary special. * Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch (and possibly more original Sesame Street characters) appeared on the show's 1000th episode; a circus gala performance. * Samson, Tiffy and Finchen were seen on Sesame Street Stays Up Late. * Samson and Rumpel appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Ernie, Bert and Elmo appeared on the 30th Anniversary special. * Following the special guest spot, Ernie and Bert appeared sporadically in street scenes throughout 2006, including episode 2173. * In 2008, Ernie and Bert moved into an apartment on Sesamstrasse, allowing the pair to appear regularly in new sketches specifically made for the show. * Samson and Finchen have both been a part of the Sesamstrasse Live shows. ''Takalani Sesame'' (South Africa) * Elmo (named Neno) is one of the local main characters. * Kami made an appearance at the first Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. * Kami, Zuzu and Zikwe made an appearance at the second Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2004. * Kami made yet another appearance at the fourth Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2006. ''Ulitsa Sezam'' (Russia) * Zeliboba, Kubik and Businka appeared on 2002's Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Zeliboba made an appearance at the first Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala in 2003. ''Zhima Jie'' (China) * Main character Da Niao is the same puppet as Garibaldo. * Hu Hu Zhu and Xiao Mei Zi make a cameo in the China scene in the book Hide & Seek, Near & Far. * Hu Hu Zhu visits Elmo and Big Bird in One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure. International Crossover Merchandise * In the 1970s and 1980s, for budgetary reasons, a few of the co-productions used the same merchandise. Thus all the comics for Sesamstraat magazine and Sesamstrasse magazine were the same, featuring characters from both shows interacting, but written in the countries' respective languages. It was never explained to the magazines' readers where the foreign characters came from, nor why they never appeared on the respective shows. * The same situation applied to the board game Promenade Rue Sesame, sold in both France and Germany and featuring figures from 1, Rue Sésame and Sesamstrasse. * Often, an international crossover is when an American Muppet becomes a cast member of the show. Examples of this are Elmo and Grover in Galli Galli Sim Sim, Elmo on Sesamgade, Ernie and Bert on Sesamstrasse, Grover on Rechov Sumsum, and Big Bird on The Adventures of Kami and Big Bird. See also *Crossovers Category:Character Lists Category:Behind the Scenes